Losing You
by Mikurira
Summary: Tubuh itu telah mendingin. Hanya ada kain hijau berlambang sayap kebebasan yang gagah menyelimuti tubuhnya sebagai tanda penghormatan terakhirnya. Levi/Eren. Fictogemino. #BiweeklyPrompt4


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime.

**Pairing **: Levi x Eren (Rivaere, Riren)

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Angst/Tragedy

**Warning! **Fictogemino. Chara Death.

Fictogemino adalah double-fanfic yang bisa dibaca dari bawah keatas maupun atas kebawah.

**A/N **: Ini adalah fictogemino saya yang kedua (yang pertama itu absurd sangat, jadi tidak saya ikut sertakan dalam biweeklyprompt4) nah, setelah berhasil melakukan percobaan (?) dengan fictogemino yang itu, akhirnya saya bisa menulis fictogemino yang sebenarnya (/plak) oke, langsung saja, ini adalah fanfiksi untuk** #BiweeklyPrompt4 **di grup **Fanfiction. Net World**. Enjoy.

.

* * *

**LOSING YOU**

Oleh Mikurira

**_(Eren's POV)_**

* * *

.

.

_Dia_ telah tiada. Sosok itu tak akan lagi ada.

Dunia memang tidak adil, dan ya, seharusnya aku tahu itu.

Lama aku menatap ke arah tubuh itu dari kejauhan. Tubuh itu kaku, tak mampu lagi untuk bergerak, berbicara dan berjalan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menahan gejolak emosi yang kini berkecamuk dalam pikiranku.

"Eren…"

Mikasa memandangku dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Tapi aku segera menepuk pundaknya tanpa kata-kata dan berjalan mendekat ke arah tubuh yang terbaring disana.

Aku mengeratkan tanganku karena menyadari kesalahan yang kulakukan saat itu. Sebuah kesalahan fatal karena tidak bisa melindungi sosok itu dengan tanganku sendiri.

Saat itu tidak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar diantara para prajurit. Semuanya diam memandang ke arah tubuh itu. Tubuh yang telah mendingin tak lagi bergerak. Tubuh yang kini ditutupi oleh hijau kain berlambang sayap kebebasan yang gagah. Menyelimuti tubuhnya sebagai tanda penghormatan terakhirnya.

Armin menutup wajahnya. Mikasa juga tidak berkata apapun. Erwin hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, berharap semua ini hanya omong kosong belaka. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Semua sudah terjadi dan tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan hidupnya saat ini kecuali keajaiban.

"Tsk…" Aku berdecak kesal. Ada perasaan aneh yang timbul di dada ini. Sesak nafas ini terasa menyakitkan saat memandang wajah pucat itu.

Aku menggeram saat melihat kembali ke arah tubuhnya yang kini bertaburang bunga disana. Apakah ini akhir darinya? Bukankah _dia_ seharusnya membantu umat manusia lebih dari ini?!

"Kenapa harus dia yang mati?!" teriakku meledak tiba-tiba. Semua mata lalu memandang ke arahku dengan kaget. Lelaki pirang itu sampai berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan memegang pundakku berusaha menenangkan emosi yang muncul dari dalam diriku ini. Benar, kalau saja pemimpin recon corps itu tidak segera menghentikanku, mungkin aku bisa membunuh mereka semua saat ini.

"Eren—"

Suara gaduh dari luar kemudian mengusik dan mengagetkan semuanya. Hanji—yang baru saja menyelesaikan ekspedisi keluar dindingnya kaget saat menatap mayat di hadapannya. Matanya membulat penuh saat ia mendekat ke arah tubuh itu, "siapa?" tanyanya pada semua orang disana. Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawabnya, "Siapa?!" tanya Hanji lagi kini mendesak dan emosi.

"Levi..." suara Erwin terdengar.

—dan itu menjelaskan semuanya. Tak ada kata-kata lagi yang patut dijelaskan di ruangan itu. Semuanya tahu kalau _ia_ telah menyelamatkan mereka dari serangan titan itu. Mengorbankan dirinya sendiri dan berakhir tewas di medan pertempuran.

Tubuh yang terbaring disana—tubuh yang mendingin dibalik rangkaian bunga-bunga yang berserakan itu telah kehilangan nyawanya. Membuat siapapun yang ada disana, semua orang, semua umat manusia yang semakin menipis populasinya ini telah kehilangan salah satu sosoknya. Sosok yang dapat mengantarkan manusia menuju kemenangannya pada zaman ini.

Hari itu, adalah hari dimana aku merasakan kembali kehilangan orang yang kusayangi. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

* * *

**END**

(silahkan baca lagi per-paragraf dari bawah ke atas untuk melihat plot yang berbeda. Now it's _**Levi's POV**_)

* * *

.

**A/N** : Ya, seperti yang kalian ketahui, kalau kalian baca dari atas kebawah, yang mati adalah Levi-heichou :( dan kalau kalian membaca dari bawah keatas, yang mati adalah Eren D: Maaf ya, bikin fictogemino tapi malah ujungnya angst gini dua-duanya… orz

Review?

Edited : memperbaiki typo dan diksi.


End file.
